Fell in Lust in a Hopeless Place
by Kdmr87
Summary: What happens when Garcia and Alvez have to face each other on Monday. Sequel to Underwraps Night Club.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey my beautiful readers! I hope you enjoy the sequel to Underwraps night club. I read it again and decided to "wrap it up" lol Anyway as usual I don't own anything and this is just for pure unadulterated sexy fun!_**

 ** _Discretion Advised_**

 ** _I don't own any rights to Criminal Minds (if I did Penelope would always be the main event)_**

 ** _Strong Sexual Content!_**

...

 **BAU Parking Lot**

Penelope's heart was beating so fast she thought her heart was going to pop out of her chest. She had been waiting in her car for twenty minutes trying to find the strength to go inside. The only problem was that if she went inside she would run into him. What the heck was she thinking? An alien probably took over her body this weekend. Yea that sounds about. Oh shucks. Who was she kidding of course it was all her and that's what scared her. She loved every second of it but the icing on the cake was the man she was trying to avoid this morning. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. She walked as fast as she could without tripping or running into her fellow coworkers. She was so happy when she finally got to her lair and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and started getting ready for her day.

 **BAU Main Room**

Alvez was trying to focus on his paperwork that he hadn't yet finished from the week before but all he could think of was the voluptuous beautiful sexy blonde friend of his. He could not believe his luck while working this weekend. He had watched her the whole night between his fuck sessions because something about her drew him in. He guessed he knew why once he figured out who she was. The way she sounded moaning his name, the way she tasted on his tongue, the way she felt around his cock. Damn! He was in heaven plain and simple. The fact that it was his friend whom he had an attraction from day one just made it ten times better! He heard the elevator once again and his heart started beating fast when he saw her walk out and speed walk to her office. He wanted more than anything to follow her but one) he was so hard anyone from across the room would be able to tell he was aroused and two) he had a feeling she was going to try and avoid him today and maybe as long as she can. So he was going to give some time to cool off. He just watched her disappear from his eyesight and sighed trying to get back to work.

 **Penelope's Office**

Penelope was typing on her computers fast like she always did while looking up some information her coworkers needed. She had been on it non stop for the good part of her morning. She was thankful she had a bathroom connecting to her office because she didn't want to run into him yet. She had to figure out what the heck to do once it was time for lunch but right now she just focused on work. As she kept on typing while biting the tip of one of her colorful pens, the door to her office opened and closed.

"J. J. I'm almost done babe." Penelope said without looking back.

"I told the gang you were gonna be busy during lunch."

Penelope stopped typing, her heart started beating fast once again and her pussy flooded at the sound of his voice.

"I know you've been avoiding me all morning." Alvez said calmly. "Usually by now you and I are in some deep conversation about something or other while we work on our own stuff."

Penelope still hasn't moved from her spot and closed her eyes trying to find the strength to answer him.

Alvez realizes she is not moving any time soon so he walks towards the back of her chair and rests his palms on the back of it. He slowly moves the chair back towards him and turns it around.

The moment their eyes meet is like fireworks and the desire towards each other is extremely strong.

Penelope stays still seating on her chair but now she is making eye contact with him and her pussy is just flowing with her juices at how much she wants him. She can't remember the last time she was dripping wet at the sound of someone's voice/presence. (Before this weekend of course) She makes the mistake of looking down his body until her eyes are face to face or in this case face to crotch. His bulge looks so delicious and her mouth waters. She licks her lips and looks up at him again.

"Hi P" he says huskily.

...

\- looking from behind my covers hoping you like it and want more-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy their sexiness!**_

...

Alvez looked down at his sexy goddess seating on her chair with lust in her eyes. Clearly she wanted him and this weekend hadn't just been an incredible steamy dream. The outfit she was wearing was so her and nothing like what she had on the night they were together. Her blonde wavy hair was half up half down with lighter makeup than she wore at the night club. She was wearing a purple blouse with a hint of cleavage, a lose beige pencil skirt with a thick black belt high on her waist and hot pink four inch heels. She looked completely innocent and nothing like the vixen she was when he was inside her. Maybe to a lot of people her outfit didn't go together but man did she make it work and looked gorgeous as fuck. He wondered what kind of underwear she was wearing and he hoped he would find out today.

Penelope thought she was going to spontaneously combust with the way he looked at her. She was so happy he still wanted her as much as she wanted him but she didn't want their friendship to be ruined just because of one passionate sexy night. When she saw him take a step closer she somehow found her voice. "Alvez..." she cleared her throat. "We have to talk about what happened." She said trying to convince herself she didn't want to unzip his pants and take him full in her mouth.

Alvez smirked when he saw her glance at his bulge again and licked his own lips. "Do you really want to talk right now P?" He asked already knowing the question but he liked this resistance denial act she was trying but failing to show. He got on his knees in front of her and spread her legs open. The smell hit him hard and his cock throbbed even more. He moved his hands up her thighs and leaned in closer to her face just leaving a few inches of space between them.

"Luke please," she whispered completely turned on. His hands on her thighs burned and her pussy throbbed with the need to be touched. Her nipples were so hard they could cut glass and her heart kept beating fast. She might die right here in her office due to extreme arousal.

"Please what Penelope," he said as he grazed his lips with hers.

"This is wrong," she finally found the courage to whisper against his lips. And yet the words coming out of her mouth were complete bullshit. She knew how right this was between them.

"That's not what you were saying when I was coming deep inside your pu..." he didn't finish because she had closed the space between them and kissed him hard.

Penelope couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted him so much, fuck consequences. She moaned against his lips when he deepened it and their tongues made contact. They hadn't really kissed when they were in the throes of passion so this kiss was melting all her insides in the best way. They pushed and pulled and sucked, wrestled their tongues trying to dominate the other. After this kiss, kissing someone else won't come close. Best kiss she's ever had! She couldn't believe that just by kissing him it was pushing her close to the edge.

Alvez moved his hands to her face and kept on kissing her. Damned oxygen, he needed her. He wanted her. This kiss was a long time coming and if he has his way, he will be kissing her for a long long time.

Penelope didn't want to stop kissing him but she also needed to breathe so this didn't end up sooner and in an ambulance in an arousal state. That would be beyond embarrassing and she would never live it down knowing her friends. She slowly pulled away and looked at him. "I want you Luke."

"I want you so much Penelope Garcia." He said huskily trying to catch his breath. He noticed her expression changed a bit. "But..."

"But we need to eat though." She tried to be the responsible one.

He chuckled and nodded. "I guess I can't live of off your pussy juice huh?"

She shivered. "You can't talk like that here." She said softly as she blushed and pussy throbbed.

"No one can hear us." He smirked. "I bet if I moved my hand between your legs I'll know how you really feel about my dirty talk."

"Not just your dirty talk." She said as she glanced down at his bulge.

"Babe if you wanna go eat stop looking at me like that." He grinned.

Penelope smiled innocently.

He sighed. "Where do you wanna eat?" He asked.

"How about our usual cafe?" She asked as she stood up on wobbly legs.

"Fuck P." He said as he held her hips. "You okay?"

She quickly gave him a peck on the lips and nodded. "Promise"

"All right beautiful let's go get some lunch." He said as they headed out the door.

"What about your situation?" She asked about his erection.

"I have my leather jacket" he said.

"You look so sexy when you wear that." She admitted.

"I knew you liked it!" He smiled as they headed towards the elevators.

...

 _ **It's a short chapter but I'll make it up to you in the end!**_

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last chapter guys! Enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own any rights to anything that has to do with Criminal Minds.**_

 _ **Strong Sexual Content!**_

 _ **...**_

 **Cafe**

Penelope and Luke arrived at the cafe. Luckily it wasn't as full like it normally was and the waitress took them to the back in the corner circular booth. They ordered their usual and the waitress walked away.

"You're so beautiful." Alvez couldn't hold back anymore.

"Stop it," she blushed.

"Can't I compliment by beautiful friend?" He asked innocently.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"That's more like it." He winked.

"Luke I have to ask, why that job? And why in NYC?" She asked.

"Things had been really tough before I started working at the BAU. I had to many debts and my older job wasn't paying the bills fast enough. One day a friend of mine told me about this place. At first I didn't even believe him but he told me to do a trial run, after I had all the tests done and got the clearance from the owner of course, I tried one night. After that one night I was hooked. I couldn't believe how much money I made in one night. So I decided to go for it. In a way I'm glad it's in NYC that way I know I won't run into anyone here." He saw Penelope raised an eyebrow. "Well yea maybe never say never but I don't think our crew would be hanging out in a place like that, right?"

"With Rossi I wouldn't be surprised," Penelope chuckled and Luke laughed nodding in agreement. "The rest might not do that since they are faithful to their families."

"True." He smiled and he caressed her hand on the table.

"I just... I can't believe this is happening." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm happy it is though." He admitted cautiously.

"I am too Luke." She licked her lips and in seconds he was attacking them. She moaned into his mouth and he pushed his tongue inside her. He was so perfect for her and the way he was treating her, like a queen and sexual goddess, was making her nervous and yet completely open to whatever could happen in the future. Right now though, she wanted to ride his dick! His hand started moving up her thigh under her skirt skimming her wet panties when they heard the waitress clear her throat and they stopped kissing. He kept his hand on her thigh.

"Here you go guys." The waitress said putting their plates and drinks on the table. "About time." She smiled and walked away.

Penelope's eyes widened as she heard Luke chuckled. "What?" She asked surprised at the waitress words.

"I guess she could see what we couldn't or wouldn't act on." He said happily.

"Wow" she smiled as he squeezed her thigh and moved it away.

The two ate in comfortable silence making small conversations about their next case and their awesome work family. They finally finished eating and Alvez was looking at the dessert menu.

"You wanna get our usual chocolate cake or do you wanna try something else?" He asked as he looked at the menu determinedly.

"I can't believe you look like that and yet you eat this much." Penelope teased.

"Don't you want to get our usual that we share?" He asked teasingly upset.

"I want something else more." She admitted lasciviously.

Alvez eyes darkened and licked his lips. "You want to get out of here then?" He asked already getting out the cash and tip putting it on the table.

"Let's get out of here." She said turned on.

He grabbed her hand and both left.

 _ **...**_

 **Penelope's Office**

Penelope and Alvez walked into her office and the moment she closed the door he had her pressed against it in seconds. He started kissing her across her neck while his hands were on her breasts massaging and squeezing them. He groaned loving how responsive and vocal she was.

"Luke I have to check my messages real quick." She moaned.

"Come on babe. We haven't gotten any messages about a new case yet." He said as he started undoing her belt and moving up her shirt. He pulled her shirt over her head and her body blushed with arousal.

"I'll be quick please." She moaned as he moved his hands down her ass.

He sighed in sexual frustration as he removed his hands from her ass and stepped a few feet away from her. "You have 30 seconds."

She squealed in excitement but went to her computers fast. She started typing and gasped when she felt him press his bulge against her ass. "You said I had 30 seconds." She moaned when he raised her skirt and exposed her covered panty ass. She used the mouse to click on the inbox and sure enough no important emails. Her hands moved to braise herself against her desk as he drove her crazy with desire.

Alvez was going to explode if he didn't get in her soon. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. She helped him remove her panties kicking them away from her person. He spread her legs some more and with one hand started teasing her pussy lips while his other hand undid his button and zipper. He pushed his pants down releasing his erection and stroke himself as he pushed a finger in her pussy.

"Oh God Luke!" She moaned moving against his finger.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass?" He asked as he removed his finger from her pussy and teased the entrance between her cheeks.

Penelope gasped in pleasure. "Never."

"Not even this past weekend?" He asked as he positioned his cock against her pussy lips and started to push in.

"They played and teased there but never inside." She moaned when he pushed all the way in.

"I love your ass P!" He said as his finger kept running circles around her other entrance.

Penelope was in heaven right now. Her sexy friend/lover now was fucking her soft and slow from behind while one of his fingers was teasing her ass. She couldn't believe how much pleasure she was feeling right now. "So good" she moaned. "Fuck me harder Luke." She said desperately.

"You feel so good Pen." He said as he kept a steady rhythm.

"You're driving me crazy Alvez. Fuck me like you did this weekend!" She groaned gripping the desk harder.

He growled as he increased his thrusts moving faster and harder listening to her moans get louder. "Baby shh. Anyone passing by can hear us." He said as he kept fucking her.

Calling her baby did something in her and that made her get closer and closer to the peak. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She said as he started ramming against her even faster and when he pushed his finger to the first knuckle into her ass, she moaned loudly as her legs started to shake and her pussy gushed with fluids against his cock and down her legs.

"Holy shit babe!" He gasped feeling her squirt around him and that drove him to the edge coming deep inside her. He slowly stopped thrusting and stayed inside her until he was done coming. He caressed her ass and hips while they both came back down from their high. He slowly pulled out of her and took a step back. Her skirt fell down to her thighs and she turned around to face him.

"God you're gorgeous." He said looking at her flushed cheeks, her breasts in her bra, skirt, legs wet from their tryst, and her heels.

"That was amazing Luke." She said breathlessly. "That has never happened before. " she admitted.

"I'm very honored babe." He winked at her.

"I'm gonna go freshen up." She said as she walked to the bathroom connecting with her office.

He went to grab her blouse and belt joining her in the bathroom. He watched as she took off her heels and cleaned her legs. "Where's your go bag? Closet?" He asked.

"Yea there's a pair of underwear there." She said as she retouched her makeup.

Alvez went to her closet and got her bag. He looked in and grabbed a cute white thong. He groaned thinking about her wearing that all day freshly fucked.

"How are you able to get hard so fast in a short amount of time?" She asked teasingly looking at his cock and balls hanging out from his jeans. "You aren't 20 anymore," she giggled.

"Come here." He smiled as he watched her walk towards him. He got on his knees and helped her put on her thong, before he covered her pussy he licked her a bit hearing a gasp, kissed her pussy and finished putting on her thong.

"So romantic." She smiled.

He tucked himself back into his jeans and fixed his shirt. Penelope finished getting dressed and they both sat down on her ridiculous comfortable couch. He put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him. They looked at the wet spot on the floor and she chuckled. "I have to clean that up before questions start happening."

"I'll help you." He said caressing her shoulder.

"So what happens now?" She asked cautiously. "Is this going to be a regular thing or..."

"Well that depends on you." He said.

"Me?" She asked confused.

"Yep. I've wanted you from the very beginning but I never wanted to rush you. I know you were in love with your hot stuff." He said softly.

"I was but I'm not anymore." She said.

"Oh yea?" He asked.

"Yea there's someone else in my life that has my full attention now." She said.

"Do I know this person?" He smirked.

She grinned. "He is a super sexy Hispanic profiler I am lucky to work with."

"Hmm sounds familiar." He smiled.

She moved her head to look at him and he leaned in to kiss her lips. "Mmm I could get used to this."

"Only way that's going to happen often is if you say yes to being my girl." He said nervously.

"Really?" She teased.

"Yep." He raised and eyebrow.

"Then I guess I'm your girl." She smiled.

"Good" he grinned happily.

"Um can we talk about your second job?" She asked.

"Yes we can." He said having an idea where this was going.

"As much as I loved this weekend and it was so fracking hot, I don't know if I could handle being your girl and being okay with you fucking other girls as well." She said nervously.

"I'll call them tomorrow and quit." He said.

"What about your bills and debt?" She asked cautiously.

"I paid it off months ago. I just enjoyed making more money and being able to save it for a rainy day, plus the sex and pleasure was a big plus." He smirked.

She chuckled and nodded. "Maybe we can go together every now and then."

He smirked and grinned. "I think that would be amazing babe."

"Good," she smiled and grabbed his face so she could kiss him again.

"Mmm," he groaned as he kissed her back deepening the kiss. He moved his hand to one of her breasts and squeezed. He stopped kissing her and looked at her lasciviously. "I'm ready to go again P." He said moving his hand down to her thigh and up under her skirt.

"Me too handsome." She moaned as his fingers grazed her thong. He was moving the fabric to the side when her computer started to ding and his phone ring as well.

He groaned and stopped touching her. "We will continue this at my place tonight." He said as he got up from the couch and pulled her up as well.

"Yay I'll see Roxy again!" She smiled.

Alvez raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're more excited to see Roxy than having sexy times with me?" He teased.

"Babe you're just as important as Roxy. Maybe even more since you give me orgasms and make me squirt." She grinned rubbing his bulge.

"You're going to be the death of me Penelope Garcia." He grinned happily.

"Oh but what a way to go mon cheri." She grinned happily.

...

 **Fin**

 **Hope you liked my Galvez story. Have an awesome weekend and till next time!**


End file.
